


Rest Easy

by starlithero



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fluff, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma, as a treat, i think meta knight deserves cuddles, someone needs to make him get more than 3 hours of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlithero/pseuds/starlithero
Summary: Meta Knight addresses his poor sleeping habits.
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Meta Knight/Morpho Knight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Rest Easy

Meta Knight knew it was an inevitable conversation, one he’d avoided for months by now - but the sight of a knight of doom standing in his doorway, arms folded with an intense look on their face still made him want to crawl in a hole and never come out.

  
Especially when said knight was one of his partners.

  
“Meta… are you aware of what time it is?”

  
Meta glanced around the room. There were no clocks or windows in his office - all he had to look at were piles of books, nearly stacked to the ceiling.

  
“...Can’t say I am.”

  
“Dawn is breaking.”

  
He couldn’t deny that Morpho Knight was terrifying when they were upset, even if they were standing there in what was basically their underclothes. Their calm, deliberate speech; their unwavering gaze drilling straight into his heart and a completely suffocating aura that one might find in a graveyard in the middle of the night, the moment before hearing a twig snap.

  
Morpho left their statement simply at that. Meta already knew what they wanted him to do; they didn’t need to beat around the bush.

  
“I’ll have to decline.” Meta mumbled, breaking eye contact and turning back to his book.

  
“No.”

  
Meta felt a hand grip his shoulder, tightly, almost digging into it. The hand was hot - not burning hot, just enough to make him mildly uncomfortable.

  
“I am not taking that for an answer this time.” Morpho said, barely above a whisper, sending chills down Meta’s spine. “I’ve noticed you growing more exhausted by the day. The whole crew has. You need to sleep.”

  
“I’ll be fine.” He said, and tried to shake off their grip, failing to do so. “Please. Leave me be.”

  
Morpho said nothing.

  
“Please.”

  
“Tell me why you will not sleep.”

  
“I don’t want to sleep.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“It’s-” His breath hitched. The image of a wizard's crooked, rotting face and his allies' blood spilled on a dark floor flitted through his mind. “I dislike sleeping.”

  
“Because you have nightmares?”

  
Meta cringed at the word. Nightmares. Nightmare. He hated that particular word more than anything else. Morpho must’ve sensed his discomfort, because their gaze immediately shifted from a stern one to an apologetic one, and they released their vice grip on his shoulder.

  
“I’m sorry, Meta.”

  
“...It’s fine.” He muttered, averting his gaze. “It’s… when he was hunting me, he made sure I couldn’t get a second of peace. Even within my dreams. I know it’s been years, but I just can’t seem to shake my old habits.” He chuckled weakly.

  
He could never get the courage to lie to Morpho - not just because they just somehow knew things they shouldn’t, but lying to them felt plain wrong. He knew that they were only this concerned because they loved him, and his conscience wouldn’t let him even try to undermine that.

  
A thick silence hung in the air between the two of them. Rather than comment, Morpho brushed their hand against his jaw gently, before planting a soft, warm kiss on his cheek, sending shivers through him.

  
“...I know this is a lot to ask of you, but… can you try, just this once?” They asked, softly, the edge in their voice now replaced with calm. “Galacta and I will stay with you.”  
Meta sighed, shutting his book closed and shifting in his chair. “If it’ll make you happy.”

  
“It would make me very happy.”

  
He stood up - instantly, his weariness and stress slammed into him like a freight train and he stumbled, gasping, nearly falling to the floor. Morpho quickly moved to intercept his fall, catching him in a bridal hold. His adrenaline spike settled, and he had to take care to not just pass out in their arms at that moment.

  
“...Are you really going to carry me to bed like this?” He mumbled.

  
“Yes.” Morpho responded, with a hint of amusement in their voice.

  
If it was anyone else holding him, he would’ve been thoroughly embarrassed. Yet both Morpho and Galacta commanded a grace to themselves that Meta was more than happy to be a victim of at times.

  
Morpho quietly pushed past the door of his office, Meta in tow, and drifted through the halls of the Halberd base, carrying Meta back to his quarters with an impossible lightness to their steps. They were warm - they always were, it came with the territory of commanding the flames of the underworld, but Meta enjoyed their warmth much more than he could ever admit. And…

  
They nudged open the door to his quarters, softly moving in and closing the door behind them with their foot. His room was fairly bare - he himself used it mostly for storage, and neither Morpho nor Galacta had many physical possessions to speak of. Taking up most of the space within was a rather large bed that Captain Vul had insisted on Meta having as the leader of the mercenary crew, though before the other two knights had wound up joining him, the bed went largely unused.

  
Currently, the bed was being occupied by a pair of massive swanlike wings tinted the faintest shade of lavender, which shifted upon Meta and Morpho’s entry into the room, revealing a sleepy-looking face with pink eyes and framed with fluffy white hair. Galacta gave them both a tired but happy smile - they must've been waiting for Meta.

  
“You should change.” Morpho said as they gently set Meta at the side of the bed.

  
“Hm?”

  
“...You aren’t planning to sleep in full uniform, are you?”

  
“N-no…?”

  
“Good.” They simply stated, tossing him his infrequently-used sleepwear. He changed quickly, letting his wings stretch out, free from the confines of his dimensional cape.  
Almost immediately after he was finished changing, a strong pair of arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto the bed. He shouted in surprise, but was quickly smothered by many pillows and a large, soft feathery wing.

  
“Hello, Galacta.” He mumbled. Galacta smiled, pulling him close to their chest and kissing him on the forehead, their touch leaving a slight electric tingle and a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

  
“Morpho convinced you?” They asked.

  
“I’ll try. I can’t guarantee anything.”

  
“At least you’re trying.” Morpho said, sliding up next to Meta’s other side and wrapping their arms around his waist, snuggling against his wings. “At the very least, it makes me feel better knowing you are sleeping here with us, instead of in the broom closet like Sailor found you last week.”

  
Meta blushed furiously, and Galacta laughed, pressing close. He could swear that they were cooing like a pigeon, feeling a gentle rumble within their chest. The combined warmth of both Morpho and Galacta was quickly pushing him towards unconsciousness, and he yawned quietly.

  
“...Thank you. Both of you.” Meta whispered. Really, both of them had the patience of saints - he didn’t understand how either of them could deal with his incessant stubbornness or his tendency to conceal his true feelings. He was blessed to have them.

  
“Of course. Goodnight, moonlight.” Morpho responded quietly, before kissing him in the space between his wings, pressing their face into his back.

  
"Rest easy." Galacta hummed happily, wrapping their fluffy wings around all three of them. They were almost immediately out like a light, cooing quietly in their sleep. Morpho quickly became still as well, the only indication of their presence the light and warm pressure against him.

  
Now came the difficult part; the prospect of nightmares in his sleep. He quickly drifted off, exhausted from days of staying awake, but the fear of being tormented in his sleep once again by horrific visions of his past lingered in the back of his mind.

  
Somehow… that dreaded feeling of knowing a nightmare was imminent didn’t come. He only felt warm and safe and happy in the embrace of the two he loved more than anything else.

  
He let himself fall into a deep sleep - no matter what happened, someone would be there to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> i live again  
> not gonna finish that morphogala fic i was doing last year cause i reworked a lot of headcanons. dont worry they're still gay


End file.
